Ela Kuroikawa: Beyond mi mind
by Lucielanor
Summary: [CAPITULO 3!] En el transcurso de la vida de un shinigami pueden pasar muchas cosas... Dolor, amor, traicion, lucha, amistad... La vida de la capitana de la Decimotercera División desde su ingreso en la Academia de Shinigamis.
1. Primera Parte

_**Disclaimer: **Toda aquella terminólogía perteneciente a la Sociedad de las Almas (Sereitei, Rukongai, shinigamis, divisiones, etc), pertenece al manga Bleach, a cuyo autor Kubotite le pertenecen todos los derechos. Los personajes de Ela Kuroikawa, Yoshiki Kuroikawa, Kizoku Kyuusai y Kuroichitsuki son de mi total autoría, así como la historia que se narra. El resto de personajes que aparezcan en la historia, a no ser que se diga lo contrario, pertenecen a los usuarios del foro BleachSp. ¡Gracias por prestarme vuestros shinigamis, chicos!_

* * *

**ELA KUROIKAWA: BEYOND MY MIND (I)  
_by Ela_**

- Kuroikawa. ¿No es así?  
No se atrevía a mirar a aquellos hombres directamente.  
Permanecía allí, arrodillada en una respetuosa reverencia, sin alzar la mirada. Pero uno de ellos le había preguntado algo, y lo correcto era enfrentar a los tres. Lentamente, levanto la cabeza, posando sus ojos en el hombre que le había hablado, retirándolos un momento después, con timidez, respondiendo con un hilo de voz y sin dejar de mirar fijamente el suelo.  
- Sí, señor. Ela Kuroikawa.  
El hombre, un anciano de poblada barba y mirada franca, sonrió un poco a ver los apuros que estaba pasando la niña. Parecía entretenerle su inocencia y su vergüenza, pero aún así, decidió tranquilizarla un poco antes de continuar con la conversación.  
- No tienes porqué preocuparte, Ela. No ocurre nada con tu examen de ingreso; todo está correcto.  
- ¿De verdad? – exclamó la chica, antes de recordar con quien estaba hablando y bajar de nuevo bruscamente la mirada.  
- Por supuesto. No hay ningún problema. Podrás ingresar en la Academia de Shinigamis – afirmó el anciano con rotundidad - ¿No te alegra eso?  
- ¡Claro que sí, señor¡Es mi sueño! – contestó la niña, liberando parte de la emoción que sentía y parte de la fuerza que trasmitían sus ojos.  
El noble pareció conforme con aquella respuesta, pues no dejó de mirarla benevolentemente. En aquella ocasión, Ela no apartó la vista, cosa que el hombre valoró de manera positiva, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.  
- Sentimos que no hayas podido celebrar tu ingreso debidamente. Pero he de confesar que el apellido Kuroikawa nos despertó cierta curiosidad.  
- ¿Eres tú la hermana menor de Yoshiki Kuroikawa? – intervino otro hombre, algo más joven y de un aspecto mucho más regio, sentado a la derecha del anterior, examinando a la niña con interés, la cual, inconscientemente, se había llevado la mano a una de las coletas que recogían su cabello, tirando de ella con nerviosismo.  
- Sí, señor. Yoshiki es mi hermano mayor – confirmó la niña, a medio camino entre la inquietud y el asombro. ¿Aquellos hombres sabían quien era Yoshiki? - ¿Ustedes le conocen?  
- ¿Conocerle? – repitió el hombre que acababa de hablar – Yoshiki Kuroikawa es el alumno más prometedor de la Academia de Shinigamis, a pesar de su juventud. Todos le conocemos.  
Ela sintió como su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad y como sus pulmones, que hasta el momento habían parecido dormidos, tomaban una bocanada de aire fresco. Una parte de ella se sintió enormemente orgullosa de su hermano mayor. La otra, ligeramente envidiosa.  
- Yoshiki es genial – comentó, como si las palabras necesitasen escapar, sin hacer caso a las ordenes de su cerebro – Cuida de mi desde que éramos niños. Le quiero mucho – confesó, sonrojándose por la tontería que acababa de decir.  
Sin embargo, a los dos hombres parecieron gustarles estas palabras, y rieron a ver como la niña se ponía colorada.  
- Bien, bien, veo que has heredado la franqueza de tu hermano mayor – dijo el anciano apreciativamente.  
- Deberás esforzarte, Ela. Siendo la hermana pequeña de Kuroikawa, esperaremos grandes cosas de ti. Aunque si has heredado la cuarta parte del talento de tu hermano, ya serás una excelente shinigami.  
- Lo dudo mucho.  
Los tres se giraron hacia la voz que acababa de pronunciar esas palabras, y la niña clavó en aquel individuo su mirada, fijándose en cada detalle, registrando en su memoria cada línea, cada gesto.  
Era, con diferencia, el más joven de los tres hombres. Bajo su uniforme de shinigami se adivinaba una forma física envidiable, un porte digno y altivo, una gran fuerza. Su pelo, oscuro, le caía hasta la cintura en rebeldes trasquilones, enmarcando un rostro que, quizá en otros tiempos, había sido hermoso. Ahora, una horrible cicatriz deformaba su cara de lado a lado, aportando hosquedad a sus movimientos, a su voz leve pero profunda.  
Ela se sintió intimidada por aquel hombre. No sabía si por su aspecto, por sus palabras, o por la amargura que desprendía cada parte de él. Lo único que sabía es que quería salir ya de allí. Los otros dos no habían resultado ser ni mucho menos tan horribles como aparentaban. Pero aquel… La niña sintió como un escalofrío la sacudía.  
- ¿Ocurre algo, Kizoku? – preguntó el mayor de los hombres, mirando interrogante al autor de la interrupción.  
- ¿Es que no veis el aspecto de esta mocosa? – farfulló con tono impertinente, como si le molestase explicar lo obvio de la situación – No se parece en nada a su hermano. Noche y día. Yoshiki Kuroikawa está destinado a hacer grandes cosas. Esta niña sólo es un lastre.  
Ela notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No le molestaba que la comparasen con su hermano, ni que le dijesen con tanta dureza que era peor que Yoshiki. Eso ya no le importaba, estaba preparada para ello.  
Pero no lo estaba para oír que sería el "lastre" de su hermano. Una carga, un peso del que conviene deshacerse.  
La niña bajó la vista abruptamente, al sentir como aquellas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. De rabia, de impotencia… Y aún así, notó como la mirada de aquel desconocido se clavaba en ella.  
- Kyuusai-sama… - intentó pararle su otro compañero, pero el hombre tan solo se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la salida.  
Antes de abandonar la habitación, justo al pasar por su lado, pronunció unas últimas palabras.  
Unas palabras que perseguirían a la chica durante el resto de su vida.  
- No esperéis de ella absolutamente nada. Tan solo es… una vulgar ryoka.

---

"Vulgar…"  
Aquellas palabras regresaban ahora a su mente, sin saber los motivos.  
Como aquel día, huía, escondiéndose de la compañía de la gente, impidiendo que nadie viese asomar lágrimas a sus ojos.  
Odiaba llorar. Y odiaba más aún que la vieran llorando, que nadie, incluso sus amigos más cercanos, se percatasen de su debilidad, de su muralla a punto de derrumbarse.  
Desde aquel día, solo había llorado en tres ocasiones. Ni una más, ni una menos.  
Siempre que notaba la imperiosa necesidad de mostrarse frágil, se escondía en algún paraje que solo ella conociese hasta que aquella angustia pasaba, hasta que se veía capaz de volver a colocarse aquella mascara que la resguardaba de todo y volver a actuar con normalidad.  
Allí estaba. La capitana de la División 13, en un acto tan descuidado como su persona, había dejado a un lado su zampakutoh y su haori, y se había tumbado en la hierba de aquella colina, viendo como las nubes atravesaban el cielo del Sereitei, antes de seguir su camino, veloces, sin ningún obstáculo que las detuviese.  
Sus amigos y compañeros, todos aquellos que la conocían, sabían que si la taicho desaparecía durante un rato sin dejar indicaciones ni indicios de a donde iba, lo mejor era esperar a que regresase y solucionar los problemas que pudiesen surgir sin contar con ella.  
No era muy habitual, pero si lo suficiente para saber que ella valoraba mucho aquellos momentos; que volvería con mejor ánimo y más ganas de trabajar, o de incordiar, o de ambas cosas.  
Así pues, Ela disfrutaba de aquel momento de soledad, sabiendo que era tan solo suyo.  
Suyo y de Yoshiki. Y también de Kizoku Kyuusai.

---

Tres veces había llorado desde el día de su admisión.  
La primera, cuando dos años más tarde de aquello, uno de sus tutores había ido a buscarla a una de sus clases de kidoh. No le había dado explicaciones ni tan siquiera le había mirado a la cara. Pero por su aspecto, por sus hombros encogidos y su gesto circunspecto, supo de inmediato que algo ocurría.  
Algo muy grave.  
Cuando entro en las dependencias de la División 4 y vio a su hermano mayor, Yoshiki, tendido sobre una camilla, totalmente inmóvil, sintió como todo a su alrededor caía al suelo hecho pedazos. Sólo le llegaban partes de lo que aquellos hombres le decían con un tono que pretendía tranquilizarla y lo único que conseguían era hundirla más en la oscuridad.  
"Un terrible accidente…", "No sabemos como pudo alcanzarle…", "Aun no conocemos las verdaderas causas de esta tragedia…".  
Palabras vacías y sin sentido. Allí sólo estaban ella y Yoshiki. Y en el intermedio, la muerte.  
Se acercó torpemente hasta el cuerpo de su hermano. No había en el ninguna herida, ningún detalle que indicase que estaba muerto. Tan solo su quietud indicaba que ya nunca más volvería a su lado.  
Se acabaron los juegos, las risas, las discusiones interminables que siempre acababan con un abrazo.  
Los paseos, las charlas bajo la luz de las estrellas.  
Ya no le podría contar nunca más lo que le ocurría en la academia. Como sus profesores insistían en decirle que, aunque no se pareciesen físicamente, Ela era el reflejo de Yoshiki, llenándola de orgullo con sus palabras. Como sus compañeros la ayudaban y la consolaban cuando Yoshiki estaba en una misión y no podía estar a su lado. Como, poco a poco, había ido forjándose una vida propia en la que su hermano seguía teniendo el papel principal.  
Todo aquello había acabado de golpe.  
Igual que un día, siendo ambos unos niños, su madre desapareció sin más. Igual que años mas tarde, su padre fue asesinado cuando trataba de proteger a los niños del ataque de unos ladrones. Yoshiki también se iba, dejándola sola. Y esta vez, por completo.  
Sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo de su hermano, levantó la vista, en busca de alguna explicación, de alguien que le dijese que todo aquello no era más que un sueño, o una broma pesada, que no podía estar pasando… Y lo encontró a él.  
Exactamente igual que el día de su ingreso. Solo la sangre que manchaba su rostro deformado distinguía el momento actual de aquella imagen, guardada en sus recuerdos durante más de dos años.  
Aquella imagen que siempre aparecía cuando no se sentía capaz, cuando algo le decía que abandonase de una vez. Cuando necesitaba superarse.  
Kizoku Kyuusai miró a Ela durante un instante.  
Y en su rostro impasible se reflejó por un momento el horror, el miedo, el dolor vividos. Después, solo desprecio.  
Con una mirada de furia helada, abandono la habitación silenciosamente, mientras a sus espaldas, una niña sollozaba por la perdida de lo único que le quedaba.

---

Ela se incorporó sobre la hierba húmeda, dejando que las lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas limpiando el dolor y la angustia que le provocaban recordar aquellos momentos, sin duda, los más difíciles que jamás había vivido.  
En ocasiones llegó a pensar que jamás superaría la muerte de Yoshiki. Allá a donde iba, su mirada cariñosa, su sonrisa afable, la perseguían. Cada vez que doblaba una esquina, esperaba encontrarlo allí, riendo a carcajadas como siempre hacía, revolviéndole el pelo y levantándola en volandas, ahogando sus protestas entre risas y exclamaciones, jactándose de lo mayor que se estaba haciendo su niña.  
Tampoco los profesores resultaban de mucha ayuda a la hora de superar el trago. Yoshiki era muy apreciado entre todos los que en algún momento le habían tomado bajo su mando, tanto por su carácter jovial como por su enorme poder y sus inagotables ganas de aprender.  
Físicamente, Ela no se parecía para nada a su hermano mayor. Yoshiki siempre había tenido unos profundos ojos negros, un rebelde cabello castaño acorde con su piel morena, que podían dar una falsa sensación de oscuridad. La mujer, por el contrario, tenía una piel pálida y un cabello de un rubio oscuro que, junto con unos penetrantes ojos verdes, desprendían cierta aura de fragilidad.  
Y sin embargo, esas diferencias superficiales no impidieron a la mayoría ver que, en el interior, ambos eran exactamente iguales. Decididos pero despreocupados; con un gran tesón pero, a la vez, con un gran amor por la diversión y los amigos; aplicados y estudiosos pero con una enorme facilidad para buscar (y encontrar) problemas.  
Por eso, todo aquel que había conocido a Yoshiki en vida no podía evitar al mirar a Ela a los ojos, sentir aquella fuerza que distinguía a su hermano. Y la chica notaba aquel cambio. Veía como esas miradas brillaban con reconocimiento y con nostalgia y aquello, una vez más, le recordaba que su hermano ya no estaba, que se había marchado para siempre.  
Observando reposadamente la superficie del Sereitei, Ela reflexionaba, recordando aquella dura etapa. Durante mucho tiempo, dejó de relacionarse con todo y con todos. Tan solo se dedicaba a sus estudios, a perfeccionar sus técnicas, a mejorar todo lo que podía, intentando alcanzar aquel sueño que Yoshiki ya nunca cumpliría.  
Por suerte, finalmente las aguas volvieron a su cauce. Poco a poco, el carácter animoso de la chica prevaleció sobre la tristeza; Ela fue recuperando la sonrisa, empezó a hablar con más gente, retomó su vida como su hermano hubiese querido, y empezó a olvidar.  
A olvidar el dolor, la perdida, la muerte. Pero no a Yoshiki. Ni a su sueño.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_Aqui dejo la primera parte de lo que pretendía ser una reducida bibliografía de la vida de mi shinigami, y que cada vez se extiende más. Tan sólo decir que esta parte es, hasta el momento, mi favorita, y que espero que os guste.  
Muchas gracias por leer y saludos para todos._

_**Ela :)**_


	2. Segunda Parte

_**Disclaimer:** Toda aquella terminólogía perteneciente a la Sociedad de las Almas (Sereitei, Rukongai, shinigamis, divisiones, etc), pertenece al manga Bleach, a cuyo autor Kubotite le pertenecen todos los derechos. Los personajes de Ela Kuroikawa, Yoshiki Kuroikawa, Kizoku Kyuusai y Kuroichitsuki son de mi total autoría, así como la historia que se narra. El resto de personajes que aparezcan en la historia, a no ser que se diga lo contrario, pertenecen a los usuarios del foro BleachSp. ¡Gracias por prestarme vuestros shinigamis, chicos!_

**

* * *

**

**ELA KUROIKAWA: BEYOND MY MIND (II)  
_by Ela_**

Con el paso del tiempo, el carácter de Ela fue madurando y aprendió a aceptar el dolor y la pérdida como una parte más de su personalidad, como podían serlo la afabilidad o una sensibilidad especial hacia la gente del Rukongai con la cual se había criado.

Fue en aquella época, cuando se esforzaba en enterrar en lo más profundo de su memoria los duros momentos tan recientemente vividos, cuando fue consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba. Hizo grandes amistades, muchas de las cuales aún perduraban. Se dio cuenta de que poseía cierto don para la persuasión y no dudaba en utilizar su encanto a diestra y siniestra para conseguir lo que se proponía, ya fuese librar de un (bien merecido) castigo por parte de sus profesores o hacerse con cómplices y compinches a la hora de organizar una fiesta a medianoche.

Fueron años agradables en los que su grupo de amigos fue haciéndose cada vez más grande, en el que las risas y los buenos momentos fueron escondiendo poco a poco los sinsabores de su anterior vida. Sin embargo, el regusto amargo teñía muchos de aquellos instantes de cotidianidad al pensar en que, a pesar de todo, aún no tenía claro que hacer con su vida ni con su futuro, ni como hacer que Yoshiki se sintiese orgulloso de ella.

Quería hacer algo grande, algo que verdaderamente ayudase a las personas en su día a día. Quería hacer muchos cambios y revolucionar aquella sociedad tan arcaica y protocolaria que el Sereitei resultaba ser a veces. Pero, aún así, odiaba el poder y la capacidad de mando: por una parte, no se veía capacitada para organizar razonablemente nada que fuese más grande que su armario ropero, y por la otra, siempre había despreciado profundamente a aquellos que se creían superiores, que valoraban por encima de todo su poder sobre los demás, más incluso que a aquellos que se esforzaban por cumplir sus ordenes.

---

La segunda ocasión en la que había llorado fue, quizá, la más agridulce, la que más había afectado a su autoestima y a su forma de ser. Ela rememoró algunos de los muchos momentos que le había reportado su penúltimo año en la academia y estrujó la hierba entre sus manos al sentir como otra lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla al recordar aquel instante de gloria y derrota a la vez.

---

En el penúltimo curso, todos los académicos aspirantes a shinigamis comenzaban sus prácticas en el mundo real bajo la supervisión de estudiantes mayores, bien en el curso superior o graduados a la espera de poder entrar en alguna división.

Fue así como conoció a Mizu, una joven alocada que vivía su vida con una despreocupación que muchos admiraban. La primera vez que Mizu le dirigió la palabra a Ela fue en su primera sesión de prácticas. Ella era la encargada, junto con otros dos instructores, de guiar al grupo de Ela durante el ejercicio, y la chica no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquella estudiante rubia, con el mayor descaro que había visto en mucho tiempo (aparte del suyo), le estaba dedicando al trasero de uno de sus compañeros una mirada decididamente lasciva.

Cuando todos los académicos hubieron recibido las instrucciones pertinentes y se habían puesto en marcha, Mizu se acercó sigilosamente a la chica y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Ela sonrió abiertamente, mirando el cielo de mediodía, al recordar la primera y surrealista conversación que había tenido con Mizu.

- Disculpa – le había dicho, muy educadamente - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Ela Kuroikawa, sempai.

- Ah, ya había oído hablar de ti – comentó – Mi nombre es Mizu Otaka.

- Es un honor, Otaka-sempai – respondió la más joven con una breve inclinación.

- Déjame preguntarte algo, Ela-san. ¿Por un casual no estarías mirándole a Koizuko-san el culo, verdad?

Ela se sonrojó intensamente, lo cual fue una clara respuesta a la pregunta de Mizu.

- Sí, eso creía. Solamente quería comentarte que Koizuko es mío y que no me gustaría nada tener que sacarte los ojos, así que…

Todo lo dijo en un tono de amabilidad tan afectuoso y con una sonrisa tan cálida que Ela tardaría nos segundo en darse cuenta de que estaba siendo claramente amenazada. Cuando su cerebro asimiló correctamente todo lo ocurrido, se encogió de hombros y devolvió a Mizu una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

- De pequeña me enseñaron que es muy importante saber compartir, así que si a usted no le supone ningún problema, Otaka-sempai…

Mizu se paró en seco y la miró fijamente. Después, se echó a reír a carcajadas y no fue capaz de parar ni siquiera cuando el famoso Koizuko abogó a su responsabilidad con un gesto de contrariedad y disgusto.

---

Desde entonces, habían sido casi inseparables.

Ela se enteró más tarde de que estaba a la espera de ingresar en la División 13, donde ya estaban la mayoría de sus amigos. También se entero de que no había nadie como ella en todo el Sereitei, la número uno a la hora de cazar tanto hombres como cotilleos. Ela leyó en sus ojos que había una parte de su alma que, como la suya, estaba teñida de dolor y de ausencia, aunque siempre había respetado esa parcela de la intimidad de su amiga. Hablaron de todo lo imaginable, armaron fiestas y revuelos de todas las clases, tipos y colores, y se convirtieron en un verdadero quebradero de cabeza para más de uno.

---

La casualidad quiso que Mizu la acompañara aquel día.

Se encontraban en una nueva sesión de prácticas como cualquier otra. Sin embargo, el número de hollows resultó ser más elevado del que en principio se había previsto y ordenaron a los estudiantes volver a casa acompañados de uno de los instructores mientras los otros tres se ocupaban del problema.

Hasta ahí, todo se encontraba más o menos dentro de la normalidad. El problema estaba en que Mizu se había quedado atrás para combatir a los hollows y a Ela no se le ocurrió pensar que ella era mucho mayor y más experimentada. Lo único que pensó fue que su amiga podía estar en peligro y que su deber era ayudarla. Así que se evadió como pudo del control del instructor y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la zona de la lucha.

Allí, vio con sus ojos que, si bien se trataba de hollows de bajo nivel que podían ser neutralizados con facilidad, aquella cantidad provocaba situaciones de confusión entre los tres shinigamis que combatían. Sin embargo, estaban defendiéndose bastante bien y no tardarían en llegar refuerzos.

Ela se quedó agazapada en un rincón, observando boquiabierta los fluidos movimientos de Mizu, su fuerza y su velocidad. ¿De verdad algún día llegaría a ser como ella? Estaba tan absorta en la vibrante lucha que sus sentidos no captaron una presencia ajena. Fue Mizu la que, al localizar a su amiga semioculta por la penumbra que proyectaba el edificio cercano, vio como un hollow se dirigía directamente a ella.

- ¡Ela¡Ela, sal de ahí! – chilló Mizu desesperada, demasiado lejos para poder alejar a su amiga del peligro – ¡¡A tu espalda!!

Ela no comprendió lo que Mizu le decía, pero ver en sus ojos desorbitados el horror y la impotencia fue suficiente para impulsar su cuerpo en un salto que la permitió esquivar a su atacante por cuestión de milímetros.

Cuando por fin vio al hollow, lo único que fue capaz de asimilar es que era enorme, mucho más grande que cualquiera a los que ella se hubiese enfrentado antes. Éste aprovechó la parálisis de su contrincante para arremeter contra ella, enviándola por los aires hasta uno de los tejadillos cercanos.

- ¡Ela-chan, defiéndete! – le gritaba Mizu con todas sus fuerzas desde algún lugar cercano, incapaz de avanzar a la vez que repelía con el escudo de su zampakutoh el ataque de otros dos enemigos - ¡Reacciona, Ela!

Ante la angustia en la voz de Mizu, Ela se levantó y desenfundó su zampakutoh sin saber muy bien que hacer. Era buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el peso de la espada la ralentizaba en exceso y su velocidad distaba mucho de ser la adecuada para un combate de ese tipo. Lo ideal habría sido mantener a raya al hollow con algún tipo de kidoh, pero era consciente de que ese no era su fuerte y de que si intentaba algún tipo de invocación, o bien no surtiría ningún efecto y quedaría indefensa, o bien representaría un peligro no sólo para ella, sino también para los demás shinigamis.

"¡Maldito, maldito kidoh!", pensaba Ela, recordando su estrepitoso fracaso en esa materia – "Si tan sólo pudiera liberar mi zampakutoh…"

Pero no lo había logrado en casi un año de duro entrenamiento y era más que improbable que lo consiguiese en ese momento.

Con un coraje y una fuerza que no sentía, se lanzó de cabeza contra el hollow, la espada en alto, atacándolo sin tregua. Su destreza era alta y la fuerza de sus golpes, increíble, pero en el fragor de la batalla no se dio cuenta de la estrategia del hollow: esquivar, debilitarla y entorpecer sus movimientos… hasta tener un hueco por donde atacar.

Ela no se dio cuenta hasta el preciso momento en que uno de los gruesos brazos del hollow atravesó su abdomen y su propia sangre le salpicó los ojos.

- ¡¡ELA!!

El grito le llegó débil y sin sentido mientras se sumía en la inconsciencia.

---

_- Ela… Tienes que despertarte._

_- Yoshiki… - murmuró la chica confusa, sin abrir los ojos._

_- No soy tu hermano, querida. Él no va a poder protegerte, ni tampoco tu amiga – la voz, fría, casi siniestra, siguió hablando con premura – Tienes que defenderte y necesitas mi ayuda._

_Ela abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche y los árboles que la cubrían, mecidos por el viento, ocultaron por un momento las estrellas en el cielo sin luna._

_- ¿Dónde…¿Cómo he venido a parar aquí? – girándose hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz, vislumbró la figura de una mujer alta y delgada, vestida con un kimono rojo que en tiempos fue elegante, ahora roto y desgastado por el tiempo - ¿Quién eres?_

_- Soy tú – dijo la mujer y Ela tuvo la sensación de que su voz no resonaba en sus oídos, sino que retumbaba en su cabeza de una forma extraña, telepática – Todo esto también eres tú._

_La mujer se acercó lo suficiente como para que Ela pudiese distinguir con claridad su larguísima melena ondulada, negra como la noche que la rodeaba, cayendo sobre el estampado carmesí de su kimono. Su rostro, tapado por un crespón oscuro y áspero, no dejaba traslucir ni uno solo de sus rasgos. Un leve resplandor rojizo parecía rodearla, permitiéndola ser perfectamente visible en mitad de aquella oscuridad._

_- Revela tu rostro – ordenó Ela, inquieta ante aquella presencia amedrentadora._

_- No creo que eso resulte agradable para ninguna de las dos, querida. Y tampoco considero que esa sea una cuestión importante ahora mismo._

_- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres, entonces?_

_- Ayudarte. Salvarte para salvar mi mundo – fue la concisa respuesta._

_- ¿Tu mundo?_

_- Todo esto forma parte de tu mente, de tu alma – explicó, alzando una mano pálida y delgada para abarcar el bosque – Y aquí es donde yo vivo._

_- Un momento… - interrumpió Ela - ¿Ésta es esa famosa y mística conversación en la que el espíritu de mi zampakutoh me revela la clase de persona que soy y porque necesito la ayuda de mi fabulosa y legendaria espada?_

_El viento sopló ligeramente, removiendo el vestido de la mujer a la vez que, aún sin poder ver la cara de su acompañante, intuía como componía una sonrisa torcida._

_- Algo así, Ela._

_- Pues ya te lo puedes ir ahorrando, porque Yoshiki ya me contó todo lo que necesitaba saber – contestó, sin poder añadir con algo de enfado – No necesito a alguien que ha ignorado tantas veces mi llamada._

_- Yoshiki no debió decirte que sólo aparecemos cuando realmente nos necesita nuestro portador._

_- Hace meses que te necesito._

_- No, querida. Tú me has eludido. Me buscabas por obligación, no seguías un verdadero deseo._

_- Aún así._

_- Ahora si me deseas. Quieres mi poder y yo quiero el tuyo._

_- ¿Por este mundo? – preguntó Ela, y la mujer asintió en silencio – Es frío, oscuro… Me resultaría macabro vivir en un sitio así. ¿Merece la pena salvarlo?_

_- No lo sé. ¿Merece la pena salvarte, querida?_

_- Yo no soy así. Esta oscuridad…_

_- Es parte de ti – concluyó la mujer – Una parte que te empeñas en enterrar._

_- ¡No es así! – gritó Ela, enfadada de repente sin conocer el motivo – Yo no soy tan fría ni tan… tan tenebrosa como este sitio._

_- Lo eres. Forma parte de ti tanto como lo hacen tus manos o tu pelo. Lo que enseñas a los demás… no eres tú en realidad. Es la parte que Yoshiki amaba, a la que te aferras._

_- Mi hermano…_

_- ¡Tu hermano te conocía mejor que tú misma! – exclamó la mujer y Ela cerró los ojos ante el dolor que provocó su voz taladrándole el cerebro - ¡Conocía esta parte de ti y se esforzó en esconderla hasta que lo consiguió!_

_- Pero… Yoshiki… Él no… - balbuceó Ela, desconcertada._

_- Tenía sus razones, querida – la tranquilizó la mujer, suavizando su tono – Y quizá algún día tú también conozcas tu verdadero pasado y comprendas esas razones. Pero ahora no es momento para eso._

_Ela temblaba de miedo, de frío. Aquello… no podía ser ella. Simplemente, no podía ser. Aquello de lo que siempre había huido sin saberlo…_

_La tormenta estalló sobre sus cabezas y los árboles empezaron a mecerse violentamente, empujados por un viento furioso._

_- ¿Qué ocurre¿Qué pasa?_

_- Esto se acaba, querida – le informó la mujer, su velo oscilando sobre su cara – Mizu no podrá resistir mucho más sin tu ayuda._

_- Sin nuestra ayuda – corrigió Ela._

_- ¿Lo aceptas, pues?_

_El aire levantó finalmente el velo de la mujer, revelando su rostro, y Ela dio un paso hacia atrás, horrorizada. Ni ojos, ni boca… Una nopperabo. El fantasma de una mujer sin rostro, condenada a perseguir eternamente a los hombres que alguna vez habían causado daño a una mujer._

_- Yoshiki me enseñó a no huir jamás de aquello que se teme._

_- Recuerda mi nombre, Ela – retumbó su voz, grave y severa – Recuérdalo y acudiré en tu ayuda siempre que lo necesites. Recuerda…_

_El murmullo de Ela apenas fue audible en mitad de la tempestad._

_- Kuroichitsuki…_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_Aqui la segunda parte de esta historia, donde por fin aparece "mi nena", el espítu de mi zampakutoh a la cual tengo tanto cariño (ya son mas de dos años con ella en mi cabecita, jiji). Espero que os haya gustado. Ah, y millones de gracias a Mizu, por prestarme su personaje, que no se que haría yo sin ti, guapa! Si eres vital en esta historia!  
A los demás, un millón de gracias por leer. Saludos!_

**_Ela :)_**


	3. Tercera Parte

_**Disclaimer:** Toda aquella terminólogía perteneciente a la Sociedad de las Almas (Sereitei, Rukongai, shinigamis, divisiones, etc), pertenece al manga Bleach, a cuyo autor Kubotite le pertenecen todos los derechos. Los personajes de Ela Kuroikawa, Yoshiki Kuroikawa, Kizoku Kyuusai y Kuroichitsuki son de mi total autoría, así como la historia que se narra. El resto de personajes que aparezcan en la historia, a no ser que se diga lo contrario, pertenecen a los usuarios del foro BleachSp. ¡Gracias por prestarme vuestros shinigamis, chicos!_

**

* * *

**

**ELA KUROIKAWA: BEYOND MY MIND (III)  
**_**by Ela**_

Cuando abrió los ojos, volvía a ser de día, pero una sombra ante ella impedía que los rayos del sol la iluminasen. Frente a ella, Mizu luchaba, a duras penas, contra el hollow que la había atacado.

Ela se puso en pie, vacilante, y se llevó una mano al costado al sentir una nueva punzada de dolor por la reciente herida. Mizu pareció sentir el movimiento a sus espaldas, pues sin ni siquiera girarse le ordenó:

- ¡Ela-chan, sal de aquí inmediatamente¡No podré retenerlo mucho más!

Ela no se movió, concentrándose en aislar el dolor en una parte del cerebro y encerrándolo allí para que no la molestase más por el momento.

- ¡Kuroikawa¿qué haces?!

- ¡Sal de ahí, date prisa! – le gritaron los demás.

Los otros dos instructores también parecían estar en problemas. Los hollows se multiplicaban a cada minuto que pasaba y sus esfuerzos no parecían suficientes para seguir con vida durante mucho más tiempo.

- Ela… - trató nuevamente Mizu de convencerla.

- No – cortó Ela con sequedad – No puedes tú sola. Te ayudaremos.

- Pero…

Sin atender a las quejas de su amiga, Ela empuñó con fuerza su espada con las dos manos y avanzó a ella con paso firme y sereno a la vez que liberaba su zampakutoh:

- Korose… Kuroichitsuki.

En sus manos se materializaron dos pequeños sais de filos tremendamente afilados, con sendas empuñaduras subiendo por sus muñecas en dirección a sus antebrazos.

Ela pasó a Mizu como una exhalación a la vez que lanzaba el arma de su mano derecha, cortando superficialmente con la izquierda una de las extremidades del hollow que se cernía sobre su cabeza.

Mizu contempló absorta como su amiga recuperaba el arma arrojada, clavando una de sus dagas en el torso del hollow, arrancando del monstruo un profundo grito de dolor y furia cuando esta se hundió en su cuerpo.

- ¡Michan, cúbreme!

---

Tumbada en la hierba, Ela se movía inconscientemente al recordar aquella pelea. La primera vez que Mizu y ella luchaban juntas. Ya entonces habían resultado ser un equipo muy compenetrado.

---

Con la liberación de su zampakutoh, Ela había ganado en velocidad y en capacidad de reacción. Los sais resultaban mucho más ligeros que la espada, a la vez que mejoraban su equilibrio. Además, como comprendería más tarde, cada nueva herida en su enemigo repercutía en sus fuerzas, aumentándolas. Tal vez por ello, cada vez que Kuroichitsuki bebía de la sangre de su victima, sentía un regocijo, una alegría que no tenía nada que ver con sus propias emociones.

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que luchaba con ese tipo de arma, y eso, unido a la menor envergadura de los sais, la hacían decantarse por un ataque directo, olvidando que esto hacía crecer su vulnerabilidad.

Mizu era la encargada de solventar aquellos problemas defensivos con el escudo de su zampakutoh liberada, que se adaptaba a los golpes del hollow, contrayéndose y expandiéndose en función de sus necesidades, protegiendo tanto el cuerpo de su portadora como el de Ela.

Desde el mismo momento en que comenzó el nuevo ataque, el hollow supo que estaba perdido. Por ello, cuando los sais se clavaron a ambos lados de su mascara a la vez que una de las cuchillas del escudo de Mizu atravesaba su torso, el sonido que emitido fue el de una derrota ya esperada.

Ela no tardó ni un segundo en volverse hacia Mizu, pletórica y exaltada.

- ¡Michan, tenemos que ayudar…!

Las dos chicas sintieron el aumento de energía espiritual como un golpe físico. A lo lejos, distinguieron las figuras de varios shinigamis pertenecientes al Gotei 13. Mizu, juzgando que ellos se encargarían del problema mejor y más rápido, decidió enfocar su atención en Ela.

- ¿¡Eres idiota¡Podría haberte matado¿¡Por qué no volviste con el resto?! – gritó, fuera de sí.

La estudiante se encogió sobre sí misma. Era la primera vez que veía a Mizu tan enfadada y no sabía que contestarle. Lentamente, intentó decir algo.

- Yo… Pensé que tal vez necesitases ayuda…

- ¿De una mocosa imprudente y temeraria¡Me las apaño muy bien yo solita, gracias! Como vuelvas a hacer algo así, seré yo misma la que te… ¡Ela! – Mizu se lanzó hacia su amiga al ver como, mareada a causa de la herida y la perdida de sangre, se precipitaba contra el suelo - ¡Oh, mira esta herida! Habrá que curarla y…

- ¿Mizu? – la llamó Ela en un susurro.

- Dime, Ela-chan.

- La he liberado. A Kuroichitsuki. Lo he conseguido…

- Ya lo he visto – le contestó Mizu con una sonrisa, orgullosa de su logro – Es muy bonita. La mía tiene mucho más estilo, pero la tuya no está mal.

- Ella me dijo…

Nunca llegaría a decirle a Mizu lo que Kuroichitsuki le había dicho sobre ella y sobre su hermano.

---

Aún ahora, en aquella colina desierta, notó el estremecimiento que su presencia le provocaba.

---

- Otaka. Dime que ha pasado – ordenó secamente una voz grave y profunda que Ela reconoció perfectamente a pesar de que no la había vuelto a oír desde el día de su ingreso.

- El número de hollows… - comenzó a explicar Mizu ante aquel superior al que no conocía de nada.

- No he preguntado eso, Otaka – le cortó sin miramientos – Dime que ha pasado con Kuroikawa.

Por fin, Ela se atrevió a mirarle. Estaba exactamente igual a como le recordaba. El pelo largo hasta la cintura, azabache, cortado de forma irregular. Su porte altivo. La fuerza que transmitía el más leve de sus movimientos. La espeluznante cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro.

Sus ojos oscuros, hermosos…, vacíos.

- Kyuusai-sama…

El hombre no se volvió al oir el leve murmullo de Ela. Aguardó, hastiado e impaciente, las explicaciones de Mizu.

- Pues… Ela-ch… Kuroikawa-san se apartó sin querer del grupo que iba a regresar y fue atacada por un hollow – relató Mizu, cubriendo en todo momento el error de Ela – No conseguí llegar a tiempo y fue herida, pero finalmente consiguió luchar y…

- Así que Kuroikawa poniendo en peligro la vida de los demás. No puedo decir que me extrañe – comentó el hombre con satisfacción, dirigiendo a Ela, que seguía recostada en el regazo de Mizu y malherida, una mirada cargada de odio – Ya te dije en su día que no serías más que un enorme problema para todo el que te rodease. Y aún así decides que será divertido poner en peligro a tus instructores. Magnífico – su tono rezumaba tal ironía que acabó por enfadar a Mizu – No esperaba otra cosa de ti, Kuroikawa.

- ¡No permitiré que siga diciendo estupideces mientras ella está malherida! – exclamó Mizu, ofendida por el comportamiento de aquel tipo.

- Largo, Otaka – ordenó el shinigami – Quiero hablar con ella.

- Yo no me voy a ningún sitio para dejarla a merced de un… de un… - la chica pensó un momento antes de seguir hablando – maleducado. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarle así a una estudiante que además está herida? Es más¿quién demonios es usted?

- Kizoku Kyuusai, tercer oficial de la Primera División – contestó, lacónico, el hombre – Y usted es la que sobra. Largo de aquí, Otaka. Es una orden directa.

- Me da igual quien sea – le desafió Mizu – No me voy sin ella.

- ¿Va a jugarse su puesto en el Gotei por proteger a una estúpida de un puñado de verdades? – le amenazó Kizoku, logrando irritar aún más a la mujer.

- Váyase al infierno – espetó Mizu.

Kyuusai lanzó a Mizu una mirada irritada y especulativa, y después se giró hacia Ela, que lo había estado observando durante toda la discusión sin atreverse a decir nada.

- Parece que has hecho buenos amigos¿eh, Kuroikawa? A los que no les importa jugarse el futuro ni el pellejo por defenderte – Kizoku entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con desprecio – Que injusta es la vida. Una inútil y atolondrada como tú siempre está rodeada de gente que la cuida. Tú, que no te lo mereces, tuviste a tu hermano y ahora, por lo visto, tienes a Otaka. Pero¿qué pasa con ellos¿Quién los cuida? Otaka ha estado a punto de morir por tu culpa, pero a ti no te importa lo más mínimo. Yoshiki se encargó de ti cuando eras pequeña, no se dedicó a su entrenamiento con todos sus esfuerzos y murió por ello. Por salvar a otro estúpido como tú y por tu culpa. Si te hubiese abandonado como le sugerí, ahora estaría vivo. Tú, ente como tú, sois las que provocáis que las buenas personas mueran – escupió Kyuusai con la rabia acumulada durante demasiado tiempo – Los parásitos como tú estropeáis todo lo que tocáis. Si aún te queda honor, cosa que dudo, yo que tú me quitaría de en medio antes de seguir manchándome las manos con las sangre de aquellos que, por alguna extraña razón, te aprecian.

Ela se estremeció violentamente en brazos de Mizu, la cual contemplaba boquiabierta la completa falta de sentimientos de aquel hombre.

- ¡Usted…! – comenzó a gritar Mizu, más furiosa de lo que nunca antes había estado.

- Levántate de una vez, Kuroikawa, y deja de hacernos perder el tiempo – comentó Kyuusai, ignorando a Mizu por completo – Deja de hacerte la víctima.

Y sin una sola palabra más, sin preocuparse por la salud de ninguna de las dos mujeres, dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección al resto de shinigamis.

---

Mizu y Ela se quedaron en silencio, asimilando lo sucedido.

La primera temblaba del enfado y del profundo asco que aquel oficial le despertaba.

- Bastardo hijo de…

Ela no aguantó más y rompió a llorar en silencio, derramando las lágrimas que ya llevaban un rato acumulándose en sus ojos.

- ¡Ela! – exclamó Mizu asustada - ¿Es la herida¿Te duele?

La chica negó con la cabeza y su amiga se quedó bloqueada sin saber que hacer. Ela siempre le había parecido una chica fuerte y alegre. Que su pasado ocultase hechos tan trágicos, que existiese alguien tan odioso que le guardase tamaño rencor por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa, que las palabras de un necio y un amargado como aquel pudiesen afectarla y debilitarla de esa manera…

Mizu parpadeó varias veces para contener sus propias emociones y, guiada por el instinto, abrazó a la chica, acariciando su pelo con una suavidad y ternura maternales, intentando consolarla.

- Vamos, cariño, no llores…

- Gra-gracias por defen… derme delante de… él – dijo Ela con voz entrecortada y la cara contra su ropa.

- Siempre que quieras, preciosa.

* * *

_Bueno, aqui os dejo el tercer capitulo de la historia de mi shinigami (estoy en racha!): Dedicado a Mizu con mucho cariño por prestarme tanto rato a su personaje y opr ser tan endemoniadamente mona. Tal vez me retrase un poco en colgar el proximo capitulo, pero la primera semana de Septiembre tengo un examen y quería prepararmelo bien, asi que es posible que no tenga mucho más tiempo para escribir hasta entonces.  
Muchas gracias por haber leido y espero que os haya gustado! Saludos!_

_**Ela :)**_


End file.
